


Love Letters

by allcatsareblackinthedark



Series: Mail Ordered Family [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Courting, F/M, Hobbit Courting, Mail Order Brides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcatsareblackinthedark/pseuds/allcatsareblackinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sending out adverts for Brides is not new to Arda, but it is to Bofur. After the success his brother Bombur had in sending away for a bride, now having a lovely hobbit bride and a bouncing baby girl, Bofur decides to try his luck in looking for a wife.</p><p>Bilbo Whitfoot-Baggins hadn't thought about marriage after her husband passed away, but sometimes she wonders if it would be easier to have a co-parent, a father, for her son Frodo. When she comes across a charming ad in the Matrimonial section of the local newspaper, she starts considering her options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

If they were not anything else, Bofur would call Cassia and Bombur absolutely disgusting. They were positively in love, always on one another’s arms and making lovey-dovey eyes. It had only gotten worse when Cassia gave birth to Ruby. Bombur was ecstatic at having a child within the first year of marriage, but a girl was a great blessing for any dwarf. When females were only a third of the population, the birth of a girl was the cause for celebration.

The happy wedded bliss of Bombur is what ended up driving Bofur to sitting in bed late at night with an inkpot and paper, quill in hand. Cassia was a wonderful hobbit woman, with plenty of gumption and spunk. She had bright coppery hair, light green eyes, and wide hips. She hadn’t a beard but she had a beaming smile. While it might be silly to think so, Bofur was entertaining the idea that if he wrote an ad out in the paper, like Bombur had, he might find his own sweetheart.

Mail ordering a bride was not a new concept for dwarrow, as it used to be used between mountains to make matches. However, it was recently popular to write an ad out for other areas, the Shire in particular. Hobbits were a fertile people, and while they lacked beards, they had a pleasant softness to them. Ads ran in Shire papers all the time, and occasionally one found its ways to Erebor’s own newspapers.

A hobbit wife sounded appealing enough to Bofur, and he had been pestered by his brother enough about getting married, and his cousin Bifur was even started to give him meaningful looks whenever the subject came up. He could always try, couldn’t he? He was a sporting fellow and would like to think himself as good husband material.

“Hobbits love food and laughter above all else.” Cassia would tell Bofur. “And while you’re not much of a cook, you have the humor of ten dwarrow.” Bofur thought of this as he put his quill to paper to begin a draft of an ad.

The next morning, he brought the finished product to the post, where he set it to be run in the Shire newspapers. It cost him a pretty penny, but he was certain it would have some results. Mayhaps he would have someone to correspond with, if not a wife.

There was more to do soon, like break the news to his family, but he was sure they would come around to it. If not, then they were horrid hypocrites. Bofur also knew the room that he ‘rented’ from his siblings wouldn’t do. He was certain no hobbitess would be willing to live with relations, or would at least prefer her own space and home to work with.

Bombur had bought the home just before Cassia arrived at the mountain, for her sake more or less. Previously, Bofur, Bombur and Bifur had been living with a large group of male dwarrow in a boarding house, and the idea of introducing his new wife to that kind of commodities was not on Bombur’s mind.

The only reason Bofur and Bifur lived with them now is because Cassia needed help during her pregnancy with Ruby, mostly because Bombur had fits when she was alone, not because she was incapable. The living arrangement just kind of stayed after that, despite Ruby now being a healthy young babe who just cut her first teeth.

A new house might be a bit out of Bofur’s reach at the moment, but he did have some savings. Perhaps he could find something that could work out. First, he would need to wait for some little lass to reply to his ad in the first place.


	2. Second Breakfast Reading Material

Second breakfast was usually Bilbo’s peaceful part of the morning. Usually Samwise Gamgee, or some other faunt, would come to the door and ask Frodo to come outside. Frodo’s big blue eyes, much like his father’s, would bat at her and she would shoo him off with some sweet wrapped in a napkin for both him and his playmate.

Then, Bilbo could sit down, have some coffee, and read the newspaper. Usually Frodo would tromp in with his friend by elevenses, hungry and ready to destroy her pantry, so she made due with the scant few hours she had.

Today, Frodo had left with Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck. Surely, they would be joining for elevensies, so Bilbo knew she had a bit less time than usual before there would be three hungry fauntlings clambering at her door. She had some ham that could be used up, now that she thought about it. She decided to work on assembling a casserole before truly relaxing. 

Dicing ham into bite size bits and cutting the broccoli into florets, Bilbo started her preparations. She tossed both into her pan with a generous helping of cheese. She added some chopped onion to the mix before seasoning with salt and pepper. Bilbo beat some eggs together in a bowl and poured them over her vegetables and ham. She mixed them together gently with a fork and put the baking dish into the oven. 

An egg bake sounded wonderful, and she had some crusty brown bread and raspberry jam to go with it. It was a bit breakfast like for elevensies, but she was sure as long as it was food, the boys would not mind.

Her cooking done, Bilbo went outside to fetch the paper, and when moving through the kitchen, snagged a muffin. She sat in her father’s chair in the sitting room, carefully shielding the chair and her floor from muffin crumbs.

The Hobbiton Herald was usually a pretty dry read. It had a few uncouth gossip columns and a couple articles, but usually there was so little happening that the newspaper was more like a pamphlet. Today, however, there was an additional page.

Curious, Bilbo looked at the second page. It was a advert for the Middle Earth Matrimonial Co. “Finding desirable partners for the marriageable inclined.” Probably a load of rubbish, but Bilbo was a bit interested.

Several of her cousins, mostly Tooks and Brandybucks, had taken menfolk up on their offers from these sort of ads. Sometimes hobbit men, but often other races as well. In fact, her cousin Mayflower Took had gone off to marry a Man from Rohan. From what her aunt tells her, Mayflower is very happy.

Not that Bilbo never hears of the horror stories either. Of the women who never make it to their husbands, or those who do, who are doomed to a loveless, perhaps abusive, marriage. As she skimmed over the ads, most were not particularly remarkable. A few were from hobbit men, a couple from Men, a several from dwarves. One did catch her eye.

“A Dwarf bachelor, looking for a wife, or a companion. Musical, humorous, and of good character. Welcoming to all lasses with moxie and determination. -Bofur, son of Kefur.” 

It was interesting because a good deal of the other ads had specific wants and needs for what the woman would be like. They specified ages or looks, but this one was new. This Bofur wanted a woman with a mind, and focused on making himself appealing rather than anything.

Of course, this could mean there was some source of desperation, like a less than appealing face or need for money. It was still rather charming though, in a way she hadn’t seen for a time.

It had been lonely since Theodoric passed away. Her husband was a soft, quiet man, but he was also rather charming and sweet as well. In a way, he was her greatest supporter, and when a summer sickness took him and nearly took their son, it was a hard time for her.

She looked at the ad again. Bofur was looking for a wife or a companion. Bilbo was not particularly in want of a marriage, regardless of how much easier that might be, having another parent for Frodo, but she could be a friend, at least. She thought of writing a letter in reply, specifying she was not after marriage, not yet.

There was the sound of the door opening and some hushed whispers. Bilbo folded the paper again and put it in her chair when she rose. She would need to write something later, for now she had an egg bake to take out of the oven and three fauntlings to fed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who has been leaving kudos and such nice comments! You guys really know how to keep the fire burning! I'll try to keep updating quickly for you guys.


	3. Letters Exchanged

_ “Dear Bofur, son of Kefur, _

_ I am writing to you in response to the advertisement you posted in the Middle Earth Matrimonial Company spread. I found it quite witty, to be honest. Now, I am not looking for a marriage at the time, but would like to extend my hand in friendship. _

_ As I have some information about your personage, I suppose I should allow myself to give you some details as well. I am also musically inclined, and like to consider myself determined and full of moxie, as specified in your ad.  _

_ I have a son, Frodo, who means very much to me. My husband, his father, has unfortunately passed away, three years ago next summer. I am abstaining for remarrying for the moment, as I have already said. _

_ The matrimonial agency has asked for me to send a picture of myself, regardless of marriage intent, so I have enclosed a picture of myself and Frodo. _

_ I look forward to further correspondence. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Bilbo Whitfoot-Baggins” _

 

The message was brief but rather concise. It was one of a few letters he had received, but Bofur was most optimistic about this one. Despite Bibo clearly outlining her intentions, he felt more of a beginning connection to her than any of the others that had sent missives.

According to Cassia, when Bofur read it aloud to her, Bilbo and Theodoric, her husband, were expecting when Cassia left for Erebor. 

“It’s a shame that he’s since passed away.” She said glumly, picking out a thread from her embroidery. “He was a sweet fellow. I’m sure her babe follows in temperament.”

“What do you think of Bilbo?” Bofur asked, taking the picture out of the envelope. It was a portrait of a smiling hobbit woman and her small son perched on her lap. Frodo had curly, dark hair and bright blue eyes. He was missing a tooth from his grin and looked to have skinned knees. He looked to be only a toddler.

Bilbo caught his attention as well. She had curly, tawny brown hair, caught together in a matronly bun. Her face was youthful, with slight dimples and rounded, full lips. Her eyes were a honeyed brown color. Obviously Frodo received his coloring from his father, but his smile and the crinkle of his nose was very much Bilbo’s.

“Bilbo was a terror as a faunt.” Cassia laughed. “Always running off and getting mud on her dresses and leaves in her hair. She was the best playmate. Bilbo became a sweet lass and caught the eyes of several of the boys. She and Theodoric were a great match, truly.” She adjusted her embroidery hoop on her lap again. 

“He let her do as she pleased and was there for her when she returned home. You should have seen her, five months pregnant and traipsing across the Shire for walking holidays, already ready to burst. I’m sure she kept it up until the last.” Cassia said, shaking her head.

Bofur could imagine the Bilbo in the picture with a large, swollen belly and still up and about as well as she pleased. He knew hobbits gave birth after six months, and thinking of her having the spite to keep doing what she would while so late in her pregnancy was amusing. She was definitely full of courage. This idea was what he had in mind, when he wrote his return letter.

 

_ “Dear Bilbo Whitfoot-Baggins, _

_ I would accept your friendship, should it be right with you. I find myself needing a friend at times.  _

_ I asked your cousin, Cassia Trumble, of you. She is married to my brother (and sends her own good wishes), Bombur, and lives in Erebor now with their daughters. She may be sending you her own letter, don’t doubt it. _

_ I express my condolences at your loss. Your husband was a good man, if half of what Cassia tells me is true. _

_ Your son probably takes after him, but there is much resemblance to you as well. He is a fine looking young boy, and probably full of mischief, if he is anything like I used to be as a kit. _

_ Until your next letter, _

_ Bofur, son of Kefur.” _


	4. Muffin Mix

_ “Dear Bofur, son of Kefur, _

_ I thank you for your praise of my son and of your condolences. The ache of his death has yielded, but comfort is nice to have, as always. I also thank you for accepting my friendship. It is hard to have a friend sometimes, when all are more of acquaintances. _

_ If you could, could you tell Cassia my well wishes as well? I haven’t seen hide nor hair of a letter from her for quite some time and I have half a mind to be cross with her. I would like to see some sort of correspondence from her at least, and if I don’t recieve a picture of the baby, I ought to not send her any packages in return. _

_ If she writes, tell her I might just send her some of my muffin mix with, and she’ll understand. _

_ You are correct in my son being like his father. Sometimes I swear it’s like seeing a small Theodoric running about, but Frodo is far more mischievous than his father ever was. Curse of the Tooks, I suppose, or my mother. She used to tell me that she wished I would have children just like myself, and now I wonder if that wasn’t meaning my good behavior as a child. _

_ I was a little miscreant as a child. Always tracking mud into the smial or bringing home birds with broken wings. It’s a wonder my father didn’t have grey hair by the time I was a tween. _

_ Were you much the same as a child? Was there a little dwarf causing a ruckus in the mountain and taking cooling pies off windowsills? And what has the dwarfling been up to more recently? _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Bilbo Whitfoot-Baggins.” _

 

_ “Dear Bilbo, _

_ You are a rotten cousin and you know it. _

_ Love, _

_ Cassia _

 

_ P.S. I included the family portrait, so I expect the muffin mix. Poppyseed, if you please.” _

 

_ “Dear Bilbo Whitfoot-Baggins, _

_ I gave your warning to Cassia, and I expect you received a letter from her before me because she was stomping off to the post before I finished reading it. I hope this ‘muffin’ mix is truly that good, for me being stuck in the house with a rather annoyed hobbit. _

_ As for whether I was mischievous, the answer I would say is no, but my brother told me to tell you it is definite yes. There were a few shoddy spots, I remember, but I don’t think I was wholly bad. There was a few pickles I was in, but I don’t recall taking pies off of windowsills, but perhaps some tarts off a cart or something of the like. _

_ There was definitely mud and torn breeches and scratched up knees, yes. I was also of the kind to bring in bullfrogs and salamanders and try to hide them under my bed. My brother still has nightmares of the night one of them managed to get onto his bed and crawled onto his face to sleep. _

_ Now that I think of it, I can’t claim to be a pure, wholesome dwarflings who sat nicely and had perfect braids and whatnot. I don’t think I was horrid either, mind you, just a bit of a meddler. _

_ Now I’m doing well for myself. I work in the mines of Erebor, mostly with the gemstones but occasionally with the coal. My cousin, Bifur, and I also do some carving in our free time, toys and what not. Bifur can make these amazing toys that wind up and fly across the room or that you can turn a peg and make wings beat or something move. _

_ Now that you know what the little mischievous dwarf grew up to be, what of yourself? Are you just a devoted mother or do you find yourself with some craft of your own? _

_ Til the next letter, _

_ Bofur, son of Kefur.” _


	5. Blessings

She didn’t mean it to be, but checking her mailbox in the morning was becoming more exciting for Bilbo at times. About once a month or so, depending on how fast the post was, she received a letter from Erebor, or sometimes more than one or a package. She had rekindled her friendship with her cousin Cassia and Bofur wrote back to her rather consistently.

Bilbo did indeed sent a few jars of poppyseed muffin mix off to Erebor, and even a small jar of blackberry jam, carefully packed with some old towels as to not break the glass. Sometimes Cassia would send her some jam of her own, with different tastes and flavors as she probably had different fruit and whatnot on the mountains.

At one point she sent her a jam labeled as lingonberry, and while it was slightly tart, it was also kind of sweet. Cassia had also sent her a jar full of water with the red berries filling it to the brim. Bilbo and Frodo ate a few just like that but Bilbo also folded some into her scone mix and made a bottle of sweet liqueur.

Cassia was not the only one who sent gifts. Bofur would send carving occasionally as well. One package contained a little rabbit with odd little legs. When placed on a slope, which usually ended up being one of Bilbo’s books, it would move it’s legs and ‘hop’ down. Frodo adored it and would often spend a hour just setting the rabbit back up on top of whatever he made an angle out of and sent it down with a wide smile.

Sometimes Bofur sent her a hairpin or a brooch that he found at the market and thought she might like. Most were of general geometric designs, but one was a cluster of small gardenias made with a smooth white stone. Bilbo blushed at the meaning of secret love and the loveliness of the receiver. Bofur probably didn’t know of the flower meaning but Cassia should have known. Her next letter to Cassia would be a bit more scathing.

Of course, Cassia started picking out stuff with Bofur too, making sure to slip in flowers somewhere, like daisies and red carnations. When Bilbo wrote back for her to knock it out and to stop picking on Bofur she got a dried annual aster in response. ‘I will think of it’. Silly Cassia, obviously trying to matchmake. Bilbo supposed that was exactly what started the correspondence, but it was friendship right now and that was fine with Bilbo.

Sometimes Bilbo did think about what it might be like, married again, but under a mountain. Cassia told her it was much like the Took smials, but much larger. It was truely a city under the earth. It was cold, yes, but not dirty or full of worms. “ _ It’s like how people think the smials are just little holes in the ground, Bilbo. They don’t see that it’s truly a home, and a lovely one at that. That is what the mountain is like. A home. _ ” Cassia wrote.

She thought of Frodo on her lap and nestling in under a much larger arm or sitting in the evenings by the fire reading to her son with the soft, subtle sounds of wood being shaved from a carving. Bofur had been in the photograph that Cassia sent. He wasn’t like hobbit men, but he was still handsome.

He had a sloping moustache and a short beard and her wore his hair in two braids under a floppy hat, which was all unusual, but his eyes were warm and twinkling and he had laugh lines across his face. Bofur’s smile was wide and his face just inviting.

Bilbo could marry him, if she wished, and she knew it. She thought of it more often now, as the seasons had passed from early, warming spring to the deepened reds of fall. On the anniversary of Theodoric’s death, she went to the patch of flowers that grew over his buried body, gladioluses, and spoke to it at length. About the friendship, about what she was thinking now, and about what they had been.

She knew she would get no answer but when she went to leave his gravesite, a green butterfly, one of his favorite colors, came and fluttered down onto the tip of her nose gently before moving on and settling into the flower patch. Bilbo rubbed the tip of her nose and look at the flowers and smiled. She had Theodoric’s blessing.


	6. Mountain Ideals

It was a quiet, cool night when Bilbo sat Frodo down on the sofa in the den. The fire was crackling happily and Frodo had been coloring on the floor when his mother asked him to join her. He snuggled in with his mama immediately and she pet his curly black hair gently. 

“Frodo, dear.” Bilbo started. “You remember Bofur?” She asked. Frodo nodded.

“He made my bunny.” He stated. “What about him?”

“How would you feel…” Bilbo paused for a moment, sorting out words. “How would you feel if mama went to Erebor and married him?”

Frodo paused for a moment and big tears began welling in his eyes.

“But I don’t want you to leave me!” He cried, his cheeks turning red and his blue eyes watery.

“Oh, dearest.” Bilbo said, hugging Frodo to her. “I would never leave you. I meant if we both moved to the mountain.” Frodo sniffled a little bit, rubbing pudgy, soft hands across his eyes. Bilbo had no trouble believing that Bofur would love Frodo as much as she did. 

“What about my toys?” He asked. “Can I bring them too?”

“Oh sweetheart, you can bring your toys.” Bilbo laughed.

“Then I say it’s okay.” Frodo said decisively, with a big nod of his head and a grin.

With that seal of approval, Bilbo found there was nothing stopping her from replying to Bofur with the acceptance of marriage. When she sat down to write it, she found it a bit difficult to word correctly. Bilbo was just  bit nervous about it. Would Bofur still wish to marry her? Even after her being the one asking to be friends only?

Even as she wondered, she managed to write the message out. Bilbo added a few dried daisies, meaning acceptance of feelings, that she had prepared some time ago, when they were growing in the fields. The next morning, she allowed Frodo to add his own writing to the bottom of the letter and he drew a few crude daisies on the page. After breakfast, she and Frodo walked to the post and she had Frodo push the letter into the mailbox. It was all set, and she would just need to wait for the reply.

 

_ “Dear Bofur, Son of Kefur, _

_ Now, this letter is of a different sort than my previous. I have decided to something I might have done some time ago, if I had the gall to, to begin with. I have gotten the approval of not only Theodoric’s lingering spirit, but also Frodo’s. _

_ Bofur, Son of Kefur, Brother of Bombur, Cousin of Bifur, I ask if you would accept my proposal of marriage. _

_ Of course, as winter is approaching, I understand that I may not get your response for some time, but I hope to receive it soon, whether it be of acceptance or rebuttal. Frodo and I await your response. _

_ Ever Yours, _

_ Bilbo Baggins. _

 

_ P.S. LeT MAMA MAry yOu bOfur! LOve FROdO.” _


	7. The Discovery

It was not strange to find Bofur bent over the kitchen table with a quill in hand. In fact, he was sure he had written hundreds of letter by now, if only a few dozen actually made it to the envelope. Writing letters to the Shire was almost like therapy for him. Coming home from the mines or just a long day in general and writing a bit helped soothe his nerves. Reading the letters from Bilbo was even better. Each one was written carefully in elegant script, and Bofur kept them in a little lacquer box by his bedside.

Sometimes, when he felt he needed a little bit of luck, he might tuck that very first letter into his breast pocket. It was a bit dingy by now with a bit of soot on one corner in the shape of a finger and some water marks in another, but it was calming for him to have.

When the next letter is expected to arrive, sometimes Bofur doesn’t even bother to go home before going to the post. Even though Bofur hadn’t expected another letter for a few weeks, he had gotten a notice that there was something at the post office for him. The postmaster handed him a carefully sealed envelope with  familiar wax seal.

“This one was sent by express.” The dark skinned dwarf said, her smile bright. “Must be very important.”

Bofur looked at it, a bit confused, but pleased nevertheless. He waited until he reached home to open it. Cassia and Bombur were in the middle of cooking and Bifur is playing with Ruby on the floor when Bofur lets out the loud whoop of excitement.

“Bofur! What’s the matter with you?” Cassia scolded, turning to look at him when he hugged her fiercely.

“That flower stuff must have worked because she agreed to marry me!” Bofur exclaimed, squeezing Cassia. “Bilbo wants to marry me!” He finally just picked her up and twirled her before releasing her and swooping down to pick up Ruby. He twirled Ruby too and they both let out excited laughter.

“She agreed?” Bombur said. “That’s a miracle in itself.”

“Bofur, that’s wonderful!” Cassia told him, smacking her husband’s arm goodnaturedly before moving forward to rescue her giggling daughter.

Bifur made a fist and dragged his thumb along his jaw to his chin and then clasping his hands together, the iglishmêk sign for wife. He then held up four fingers with his thumb bent against the palm of his hand and then pat his head twice, this being Bofur’s name sign.

“That’s right! My wife.” Bofur said proudly. Then he stopped. “Oh my god, my wife. I’m going to be married.” He said, hushedly.

“Take it all in,” Cassia said gently as Bombur eased him into a chair.

“She’s really going to marry me. I have so much to do before she comes.” Bofur started but Cassia shushed him.

“And we will help you. She won’t be here for some time yet, not until spring at least, so hush.” She told him. “You don’t worry your head off just yet. Send your reply and then come back for dinner. It’s rabbit stew.”

Bofur allowed her to coddle him for moment more before fetching the inkpot and some paper.

 

_ “Dear Bilbo, _

_ I definitely say yes. I wish to see you and Frodo in the mountain with myself. We have much more to plan, but I will be ready for you by spring, when the passages clear up and travel is possible again. _

_ I’ll have more to say when I am not so excited. _

_ I am very happy for your acceptance of marriage. _

_ Until your next letter. _

_ Love, Bofur.” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been updating pretty regularly, which is good. What do you guys think about it? Am I on a good track? I'm usually too impatient to spread out the updates, haha.


	8. When Thrushes Sing

_ “Dear Bilbo, _

_ I heard the news immediately, and I congratulate you on your impending marriage. _

_ Bofur is such the charmer, huh? Now if you had just listened to my earlier letters, this would have happened sooner and you wouldn’t be waiting for Spring to start your journey. I suppose, you have more to settle and pack than I ever did, however. _

_ Speaking of packing, I should probably give you a bit of a guide to dwarves. A majority of the things you’d be thinking to bring might not be what you would need. I wouldn’t worry about furniture, besides perhaps your armchair. Too much loaded down makes it harder for a cart to move. I’ll make sure Bofur has the essentials made up for you. _

_ You also don’t need to bring every decorative piece. You won’t need Great-Aunt Menegilda’s vase, trust me. By the time I passed Rivendell, I just wanted to start chucking all the paintings over the side of my cart. Those portraits of your parents, however, are a different story. _

_ Your gorgeous quilts can go in, but don’t pack them up by themselves. Go ahead and use them as padding for other stuff. You don’t need your dishware either, too breakable. Some good, sturdy wooden bowls for travel, but your finer china can stay at Bag End. (Were you planning on keeping Bag End, by the way? It would be a lovely vacation home.) _

_ And while some nicer dresses are good to have, make sure you got some that are sturdier. Travel is rough on silk. If you’re using ponies, wear trousers under your skirt. Riding sidesaddle will be hurting your hips before long and astride is a bit better. _

_ I can’t wait to see you in the Spring. _

_ Love, _

_ Cassia.” _

 

Bilbo took Cassia’s words to heart when she went about packing up stuff as it got closer to the last frost. She planned on indeed taking her parent’s portraits, but was leaving her armchair. She was going to bring her mother’s glory box and a chest of Frodo’s toys and bedding. Her own linens went into a different box and she did plan to use quilts as a buffer between the chests.

On a trip to Bree, she acquired all the things she needed for a travel pack, for both her and Frodo. They were good sized green canvas with a bedroll tucked underneath. Bilbo filled her pack with a few changes of clothes, the rest being packed away that she was loathe to unpack on the road. She also put in a bit of wrapped soap, a small pocket knife, her father’s old tinderbox and flint, a comb, and a few spools of thread and her iron needles, so he had something to do with her hands.

Frodo had a few changes of clothes as well, a small bit of soap, his favorite stuffed rabbit (his wooden hopping one was packed away too), a comb of his own, and a small picture book. Frodo had taken to running about with his pack strapped on, ready for adventure.

“Mama, when are we going?” He pouted to her all the time.

“When the snows melt and the thrushes begin to sing.” Bilbo would tell him.

Frodo had also taken to drawing birds on scraps of paper, due to that particular comment. 

All was well, however. When spring came, they would purchase a cart and a pony to pull it and they planned on joining a small group of other mail-order brides, mostly her Took cousins, who were on their way to the mountain as well.

This time next year, they would be wintering in the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful comments! It really makes me want to keep the fire going!


	9. Home

As spring fast approached, Bofur began to do his own preparations. One of the very first things he did was round up his savings and he purchased a plot of mountain. While most of the mountain was already developed into a city, there were portions where you could buy a plot and carve out your own home. The plot he chose was not too far from Bombur and Cassia’s home and not too far off from markets or the mines either. It was on the outer edge of the mountain so there was only so much room going outwards, but the plot was also wide.

Bofur took care to etch out the boundaries of his plot and when he was done with work in the evenings, began to sketch out his plans. At first he was planning on doing a uniform look, like Bombur’s house. A large sitting room with a kitchen on one side and then a few bedrooms and a bathing room. Cassia sat and joined him one night however.

“You know, that’s awfully square.”

“Yes?” Bofur asked, confused. “What’s wrong with squares?”

“Nothing. Hobbits are just fonder of circles. Did you know we make our homes shaped like a circle? Our doors are circles as well. I suppose it fits under hills better that way.” Cassia told him.

Bofur looked down at his sketches and frowned. He flipped the paper over and redrew the plot. With Cassia’s directions, he made a large, circular plan. Upon entrance through the rounded door would be the sitting room with a kitchen placed to the opposite side. There were two circles placed off the main one, like peas in a pod. One side had two bedrooms and a bathing room, and the other was to have a pantry and a study area.

“Bilbo has an amazing collection of books.” Cassia had told him. “Even if she doesn’t bring them all, I don’t think she’d object to having room to collect them back again. Also, do you think you could build some windows on the mountainside at all? Or maybe even a terrace garden? We hobbits love light and plants.”

As Bofur drew out more plans to have a small terrace leading off the kitchen, he wasn’t blind enough to not notice Bombur slyly adding small terracotta pots to the storage room, most likely in preparation for spring, when there would be flowers to fill it.

When the final draft was created, Bofur was proud and ready to start his work. When he got his tools together after a day of work and went to the plot, he found he was not the only one there.

“Did you think we’d let you do this on your own?” Cassia told him, grinning brightly from beside her husband. Bifur pressed his index finger to his thumb and made a circular motion. ‘Family’. Bofur’s friend, Nori, was even there.

“What are you doing here?” He asked. He hadn’t talked to the star-haired dwarf for a time, being too busy with other things.

“Can’t a friend help out?” Nori said with a crooked smirk. “You’ve been busy lately, and when I found out why, I decided to lend a hand.” He said, lifting up the pick in his hand.

Bofur smiled and nearly had to blink away a few tears. He lifted up his pick, and his friends and family did the same. And then, all together, they swung with a loud chinking noise.

So, the work on the home began.


	10. Bree and Beyond

When the first birds of spring began their song, the hobbits of Bag End locked the doors and set their sights on the mountain. Bilbo and Frodo took their newly purchased cart to Bree and then met up with the other women who were on their way to the mountain. Carmella and Marcella Took were relatives of Bilbo, from her mother’s side, and they were off to the mountain to marry a pair of brothers.

Carmella was a bright girl with honey tresses and bright green eyes. Her twin, Marcella had similar eyes but dark brown locks, much like their father. They were quick to take Frodo into their fold and were fond of spoiling him with treats and candies that they stashed in their apron pockets.

Lalia Hayward was a strong lass from a farmer family near Bree. She was due to marry, not a dwarf, but a Man who lived in Dale, in the foothills of the mountain. Whenever asked about marrying one so much larger, her darkened olive cheeks would blush and she’d cover her face.

The last of their number, Bellisima Button was the oldest of them. She was expected to be a spinster, being 63 and unmarried yet, but was obviously having none of it. She pinned up her perfectly coiffed salt-and-pepper hair and kept her chin high and eventually decided that a dwarf she had corresponded with for several years was the match for her.

The women waited a day for their escort to meet them. A Ranger named Arathorn met with them at the Prancing Pony and was to travel with them until the Greenwood, where he had other business.

They were able to go at a pretty steady clip and made decent time. During the day, the hobbits either rode the carts or walked, when they didn’t stop for the reduced four meals a day. At night, they told stories to each other and a few, like Bilbo, took out embroidery or something of the like. Frodo liked to play with his bunny by her feet and occasionally Bilbo allowed him to take one toy out of the cart, which he usually chose his wooden bunny.

At one time, Bilbo noticed Arathorn watching Frodo with careful, thoughtful eyes. “Any little ones of your own?” She asked him. The Ranger shook his head.

“Not yet. My wife is expecting.” He said, always a man of few words.

“Congratulations, then.” Bilbo said. “A child is always a cause for joy in this world.”

Arathorn nodded, watching Frodo, who was slowly falling asleep. Bilbo shooed him off to his bedroll. Frodo’s eyes slid shut and Bilbo tucked his rabbit into his arms, and he tightened his hold on it, even in sleep.

“Every parent has their worries about their children.” Bilbo said softly, returning to her own seat, near the Ranger. “It comes with parenthood.”

Arathorn nodded again, his face almost hid in the shadows and still.

“However,” Bilbo started again. “It is also rewarding. To see your child grow up and into their own life and destiny.”

“I suppose you may be correct.” Arathorn said softly.

Bilbo stretched for a moment and then yawned. She crawled into her own bedroll and let her eyes slowly shut.

“Thank you.” She heard a soft voice whisper, just before she let a wave of sleep claim her.


	11. House and Home

_ “Dear Bofur, _

_ Frodo and I have started the first leg of our journey. The other ladies coming with us are amazing companions and I’m afraid I’ll miss them once we get to our destination. Frodo enjoys having all the people playing with him or showering him with affection. It seems no one that we met can resist his little black curls. _

_ We’ve stopped in Rivendell and Lord Elrond is graciously hosting us for the time being. The rest is welcomed by all of us, and honestly I love having hot bath water and a real bed. It’s far easier to get Frodo into the tub when the water isn’t freshly melted snow. _

_ The library here is wonderful as well. I can only read a bit of Sindarin, as most of my language talents lie in speaking it, but there are several Westron volumes. It almost makes me miss my collection at Bag End. _

_ It is almost time for me to meet with our hosts and Frodo’s nap, so I’m afraid I must cut off short this time. I will try to write again when I have the chance. _

_ Love, _

_ Bilbo.” _

 

_ “Dear Bofur, _

_ We’ve reached a wayside. We are hosted by a man named Beorn, who likes hobbits apparently. He’s an odd man, nearly four times my own height and is even a shapechanger! He can be a man or a bear, or maybe other things as well, I havn’t a mind to ask him. _

_ The land here is blooming with so many flowers and plants and each is three times as large as anywhere else. There are peaches the size of my head and I almost have the urge to start making preserves. I can still confidently say that my tomatoes, though they be smaller, taste better, but I will refrain from telling my host so. _

_ The mountain is close enough to see now and Frodo keeps asking why we are not there yet. I tell him we have a way to go yet, but he insists we should be there by now. Poor chit just wants to be there now. _

_ We will see you soon, but probably not soon enough. _

_ Love, Bilbo.” _

 

Bofur was waiting for each stilted letter that came his way. Each time he got confirmation that they were closer and closer to the mountain, each time he got a raven delivering a message, he threw himself into construction even harder.

The main chambers were all carved out and smoothed down. Now, he was carefully covering the floors, the kitchen had tiling and much of the rest of the house had wooden flooring. The walls were painted white in the main rooms, light blue in Frodo’s room and sunny yellow in what would be for Bofur and Bilbo. 

Bofur was also working on carving out the terrace on the outside of the mountain. There was a natural railing that was large enough to ensure no small ones who fall off the side of the mountain, but short enough to allow light in, yet. He got soft, moist dirt from Dale brought up in burlap sacks and spread it around.

He also took care to put in thick glass panes into large windows, allowing light into the rooms. The windows in the bedrooms had little seats on the bottoms, to read or to just look outside on. Arches were made with decorative carving of flowers and vines. Even with all this love and care, the house was still rather bare.

That is, until his family barged in while he was carving a curling vine on the bottom of an arch. Cassia and Bombur came first. Bombur had a set of good, well-crafted cookware. Cassia had these queer bushes kept in burlap sacks.

“They’re rose bushes.” She explained. “The meaning for Hobbits, is love.”

They weren’t the only ones who came through and brought gifts for the new house. Bifur had carved two bed frames, one small and one large, and Nori had provided mattresses stuffed with feathers.

“Mahal’s ass, where did you get all the feathers?”

“Don’t you worry about it.”

Nori’s brothers, Dori and Nori contributed as well. Dori had worked on several quilts, made in geometric, dwarven fashion but with bright greens and yellows. Ori had provided several books, some for Bilbo, and some children’s books.

The house was beginning to come together with every bit of work they put into it. Before long, it was simply standing still, waiting for its mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I wasn't able to update this weekend, I gave you guys a double update. I hope you're all enjoying this so far, I sure am!


	12. Glittering Caves

 

_ “Dear Bofur, _

_ We’ve finally exited the Greenwood. Our stay was rather different, and while the elves weren’t cold, they weren’t very pleasant either. Of the two elven realms I have visited, I prefer Rivendell far more.  _

_ I can’t fault them for more than their demeanor however, because they did provide us with food and rest, but a few kind faces would have been welcome. _

_ I suppose I shall find them soon regardless. We are approaching Dale as I have been writing, and we are expected to arrive in two days’ time. _

_ I can’t wait to see you and your family. I would be lying if I didn’t say that I wish to see Cassia and Ruby as well. _

_ I haven’t much time left to write, nor much paper left, to be honest. _

_ I will see you soon. _

_ Love,  _

_ Bilbo.” _

 

Bilbo sent off this letter, perhaps her final, with a raven as soon as they left the Greenwood. Dale was easily in sight, and now that it was right there, they were able to go a bit slower than they had been.

Marcella had taken to teasing Lalia as soon as they got to the Greenwood at all, about her marrying her Man, Esmond. Carmella was a bit nicer to her, but still joined in. Bilbo often had to shoo the girls off or dangle Frodo in front of them to get them to stop.

Why on Arda they teased her when they were marrying another race, one still taller than them, escaped her. Girls would be girls, even if they were of age. At least Frodo got some petting out of it, if nothing else.

Seeing the peaks rise in the distance had made everyone a little antsy and nervous. Bilbo knew that she hadn’t been nearly as nervous before the mountain’s peak showed on the horizon.

She was a bit concerned, to be honest. She and Frodo were going to be joining a family with a man she had never truly met. Cassia sent glowing reviews, but the thought still stayed. Was this something she really wanted?

There was still a bright glimmer of hope. She had corresponded with Bofur herself, and she knew and judged his character long before ever making a decision. Why, they even discussed waiting to have the wedding, so they could prepare, and Bilbo knew that it was Bofur’s way of giving her time to adjust before a marriage took place.

Even as they reached Dale, Bilbo felt hopeful, and within that hope, she knew there was the chance to be happy again. She took Frodo from the twins and sat him in her lap, carding through his growing curls.

“Are you excited, bug?”

“Mmhm!” Frodo hummed. “The mountain is so close! When will we get there?”

“Soon, love.” Bilbo told him, patting his head and looking towards the mountain. “Soon.”

“What are we going to do when we get to mountain?” Frodo asked, his eyes already beginning to droop. It was getting dark and the girls began to help set up camp. Bilbo brushed her hand over Frodo’s head again, tucking him into her own bedroll. They hadn’t slept in the same bed since he was a babe, but she needed the comfort, even if he didn’t.

“What would you like to do?” Bilbo asked, softly.

“I wanna explore. Do you think they have lotsa caves?” Frodo asked, his eyes being kept open for less and less amounts of time.

“Maybe, sweetling.” Bibo said just as sleep won its battle. Bilbo looked at her sleeping son and then to the town of Dale in the distance and the imposing mountain behind it. She lingered her eyes on it for just a moment before tucking herself in next to her child, and she slept with dreams of snowy mountain tops and dark, glittering cave walls.


	13. Delayed

 

Upon receiving the next letter, Bofur had taken to sitting out and around the great gates of Erebor. Cassia had tried telling him that it was still a bit of time before Bilbo would be arriving and the guards, who had heard of Bofur’s excitement many, many times beforehand, were going to tell him when she was arriving, regardless.

Bofur was watching out the gates from the time the sun rose to when the sun set. Occasionally he’d wander back inside to go to the bathroom or to grab something to eat, but often he just watched from his perch. The guards took pity on him and one of them hung a swath of fabric to make shade for him.

As the third day’s sun rose, he was certain she would be here today. Bilbo was a bit late, but he was confident that he would see her. He sat in the shade of the makeshift curtain and watched over the town of Dale.

What would she look like? He knew, of course, but what would she really look like in person? Did those curls really shine like that? What about the button nose? Do Frodo truly share in his mother’s smile?

He spent much of the day there and found himself hard pressed to leave, even to eat. She was sure to come, why should he leave when she might crest the horizon? As the sun reached its peak, he was still hopeful.

When it began to set, he was less so. Cassia had brought him dinner, some hot casserole of some sort. It was a bit strange, as dwarrow usually went to some cart or restaurant to eat or went home rather than take their lunch with them, but Cassia would insist sometimes on one of these ‘lunchboxes’.

“Where do you think she is?” Bofur asked softly.

“On her way.” Cassia said.

“What could be keeping her?”

“I don’t know, Bofur.” Cassia sighed. “It could be anything. Maybe it’s just taking a bit longer than she thought.”

“Maybe.” Bofur agreed. He frowned, however. Maybe she had gotten cold feet?

“Don’t you dare.” Cassia said, hitting him on the arm lightly. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“What?” Bofur said, slightly confused.

“She’s still coming.” She said, pouting. “Just not today.”

Bofur shrugged, but allowed her to take him under her arm.

“Now, you eat this dinner I made for you, and then get a good night’s sleep, and she’ll be here in the morning. Don’t you worry.”

Bofur allowed her to corral him into the mountain. He gave one long, last look at the setting sun before turning towards the gate.


	14. Something Old, Something New

Bilbo hadn’t meant to stay in Dale an extra two days, but when Lalia begged the group to stay for her wedding, it was hard to refuse. Esmond seemed as nervous as she. The wedding was to held in a banquet room in the inn, a grand place with colored glass windows. Esmond had gotten most of the wedding supplies put together beforehand, with the help of his friends and sister Yuliana.

Bilbo and Marcella helped prepare Lalia for her wedding while Carmella and Bellisima went to assist Esmond. Yuliana floated between the two rooms, helping not only her older brother but his new bride.

As the only one who had been married, as the other girls were too young and Yuliana was only courting a local boy, Bilbo was relied on for most of the major decisions. She was the one in charge of choosing what Lalia should wear and how her hair should be laid.

It was a little silly in Bilbo’s opinion, as Lalia could make her own decision. When Bilbo thought of it, in his first marriage, she had been much the same with her mother’s opinions. So, Bilbo just sighed and helped Lalia put on her bodice.

The dress was in more hobbit-y fashion with its bell skirts and tea-length cut. The color was a pale shimmery green, to contrast with Lalia’s dark skin and locks, and had a wide, square neckline. She had brought her mother’s pearl necklace with her to wear as well. They managed to find bluebells to weave into a crown for her hair. Yuliana gave Lalia a bracelet, but it was large enough that Lalia had to wear it as an anklet, which some hobbits did regardless.

“Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue!” Yuliana told the hobbits, as it was a Man wedding tradition. The dress was new, the pearl necklace old, the flower crown blue and her bracelet borrowed.

“It’s good luck to follow the adage. There’s plenty of them.” Yuliana said. “Like never marry in black and whatnot.” Yuliana smiled brightly, the gap between her front teeth showing proudly.

There wasn’t many people in the audience, but they were all at attention when a light song was played by the flutist. Lalia looked darling in her dress, glowing with pride. Her groomsman had a blue shirt on and some mail. His dark brown hair was loose about his shoulders and his thin brown eyes lit up when he saw his bride join him.

The whole affair was beautiful, really. It was a small wedding, not like the kinds thrown in the Shire, but it was almost quaint in a way. It was dark out by the time the party finished, with Frodo long asleep in their room. Bilbo made the executive decision to wait until morning to go to the mountain.

She was a bit concerned about what Bofur must think, with her being unfashionably late like this, but she had no time to write a letter, much less send it. Hopefully she could explain it when they got there in the morning. A wedding was surely a decent excuse.

Bilbo frowned to herself yet. She didn’t like being late, even when it was near unavoidable. She would leave right away in the morning, she was sure of it. Even if she had to deal with the twins’ pleading and Frodo’s morning crankiness. Yes, she would definitely make it, she thought as her eyes slowly became too heavy for her to keep open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for the double update tomorrow!


	15. Arrival

On the sunrise of the fourth day after receiving the letter, Bofur was waiting at the gates again. He had listened to Cassia, or at least he tried. He had meant to go to sleep but found that he could barely keep his eyes shut when lying in a bed he knew to be made for two. 

Bofur tried and rolled about in bed for a time, trying to get a purchase on sweet, loving sleep, but it yet alluded him. He finally got out of bed and went to the garden. He sat on the little bench and looked over the rose bushes, placed against one wall with a strange system of wooden slats. A few of the roses ‘climbed’ or so Cassia told him.

He waited for the sun to come over the horizon as he laid more tiles and gravel to create pathways. In his boredom, he even began mixing the different colors of stone to make swirls and curls in darker colored rocks.

When the sun finally graced the world with its rosy-fingered presence, Bofur was already halfway to the gate. He had felt confident about the previous day, but today there was even more of a chance that Bilbo and Frodo would enter the threshold of his home.

He only just got to the gate when one of the guards, Zhani, gave him a crooked smile.

“Think today is the day, Bofur?”

“Everyday is the day.” Bofur replied optimistically. He sat himself by the gates again, waiting.

Just as the sun was reaching the zenith, one of the guards from above the gate yelled out something, which was then repeated by the next dwarf down. Eventually it became more and more distinguishable.

“Bofur’s hobbits are here!”

Bofur jumped up in excitement and looked down the road to Dale. As it was nearing midday, there were more dwarrow on the road than usual and Bofur was positively wading through dwarrow to find two bare footed hobbits.

“Bofur! Over here!” Called Zheni, by the gate. Bofur turned with a big smile on his face and went back towards the gate. Zheni had an equally big smile as she shuffled him off to a cart waiting by the side of the road.

On the seat of the cart was his hobbits, perched with wide smiles. Bilbo was even more beautiful in person. Her curls were carefully gathered from her face by some ribbon and her eyes much brighter and livelier than he could have thought.

Just as Bofur came to the cart, a small projectile came at him, which he fortunately caught. Frodo looked back up at him with wide blue eyes and a mischievous smile which was missing even more teeth.

“Bofur! We’re here!” Frodo cried from his arms and Bofur couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes, you are.” Bofur said, gently knocking his head against Frodo’s smaller one.

Bilbo stepped down from the cart, rather than jumping down like her son.

“I apologise for being late. Lalia, one of the girls we were traveling with, asked us to stay for her wedding.” Bilbo said, her voice lilting, soft and resonant like a bell but deeper than that.

“It was no trouble.” Bofur said, meaning to set Frodo down. As soon as he set Frodo down, he felt strong, but thin arms wrap around him. Bilbo hugged him close and Bofur stood still for a moment before slowly allowing himself to return the hug.

“I’m sorry.” Bilbo said, pulling back just slightly. “I haven’t been this impulsive since I was a girl.”

“I’m sorry.” Bofur said, leaning forward and giving a quick peck to Bilbo’s cheek. “I haven’t been this impulsive since this morning.”

Bilbo laughed, a bright merry sound and Frodo wrapped his arms around their legs.

“Oh you cheeky-!” Bilbo exclaimed, bursting into further giggles. Bofur couldn’t help but chuckle a bit himself, and Frodo, unsure as to why they were laughing, started his own giggling.

“I am glad you are here,  _ laslel _ .”

“I’m glad I am here too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laslel means 'rose of all roses'.
> 
> Part one of today's double update!


	16. Arrival Part 2

 

Bilbo had gotten up early that morning, just before the sun rose over the horizon. She managed to wake up Frodo and to pack their things back into the cart. Their pony was recovered from the stables, where it was probably nervous from being around the far taller and larger horses of Man, and their goodbyes were said.

Lalia and her new husband were mysteriously absent, which Marcella and Carmella were twittering about. The twins and Bellisima were to leave for Erebor in a few days’ time yet, but Bilbo knew she was already late and most likely worrying her cousin, not to mention her betrothed.

As the pony began moving up the cobblestoned path to Erebor, Bilbo thought about the term. Betrothed. Now, she had been engaged beforehand, of course, but this was slightly different. After all, he was indeed a dwarf, and they would be in the mountain instead of the sunny Shire.

That last fact didn’t bother her as much as she supposed it might. The Shire was 

already far behind them, and while she was a bit homesick, she was also excited for what lay before them. Frodo was definitely excited, she would think, whenever she looked upon his wonderstruck face and bright smiles.

Outside the mountain, at the foot of it, was some marketplaces, and Bilbo took the opportunity to stop and purchase some sort of pastry with a blackberry jam filling. The dwarf she bought it from called it ‘sufganiyot’, or something to that extent. It tasted almost like a doughnut, like her mother used to make at home, but in addition to the sweet sugar sprinkled over the top, also the jam filling.

Bilbo and Frodo pulled the cart to the side and ate their breakfast snack, watching the hustle and bustle around them. It was a smaller breakfast than might have been had in the Shire, but Bilbo found that she could certainly go with less than she might have before. Four meals suited her better, she felt. Frodo would need a touch more than she, as he was yet growing, and her mothering instincts told her to feed him full.

Occasionally, Bilbo would have to take out her handkerchief and wipe off Frodo’s face, which quickly became sticky with jam and powdered sugar topping. When they finished eating, they gently nudged the cart back out onto the road towards the mountain itself.

The gate was imposing. Cut straight out of the mountain face with great parapets and staircases high above, it was protected by great stone statues of dwarven warriors in position to strike. The gates were higher than anything Bilbo had even seen, and yet the mountain was still twice or more its height.

A dwarf guard, dressed in fine shining armor, motioned for them to move to the side, and Bilbo ushered the cart to the side of the road, placing Frodo on the seat. Bilbo was sure there was nothing wrong, but she wanted Frodo up and not underfoot while she spoke the guard.

“May I help you?” Bilbo asked politely.

“Are you Bilbo? The hobbit?” The guard asked in a more feminine, yet still deep and voluminous, voice than Bilbo had expected from one with such an impressive beard.

“Yes?” Bilbo asked, slightly confused. The guard roared with laughter and called something out to the other guards that Bilbo didn’t quite catch. The other guards repeated it over and over, and Bilbo was getting a bit confused.

“Bofur! Over here!” The dwarrow, (perhaps a dam?) called out and Bilbo, who had moved to sit next to her son turned to see a dwarf coming towards them.

He was obviously out of breath, his cheeks ruddy, but his smile large and charming. He had a short beard but a long, sloping mustache. His dark brown hair was braided into two plaits with a large, floppy hat sat upon them. Bilbo’s eyes connected with soft, warmed brown ones and she felt her heart startle slightly.

Before Bilbo could stop him, Frodo darted off the cart and leaped into the dwarf’s arms.

“Bofur! We’re here!” Frodo yelled, nuzzling himself against Bofur’s chest.

“Yes, you are.” Bofur replied, with a soft accent and a gentle rumbling chuckle. He gently tapped his forehead against Frodo’s. Bilbo laughed softly herself, stepping down from the seat of the cart in a more graceful fashion than her son had.

“I apologise for being late. Lalia, one of the girls we were traveling with, asked us to stay for her wedding.” Bilbo said, in a soft tone. 

“It was no trouble.” Bofur replied, also softly. He moved to set Frodo down, and Bilbo couldn’t help herself. She lunged forwards and hugged him dearly. It was a moment before she felt Bofur’s arms move to hold her as well, and they were warm and strong and almost felt like home. After just a few moments, Bilbo allowed herself to move back just a touch, and she looked up into Bofur’s warm chocolate eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She said, apologetically. “I haven’t been this impulsive since I was a girl.”

“I’m sorry.” Bofur said in return, confusing Bilbo until he darted in and pressed his lips against her cheek in a quick peck. “I haven’t been this impulsive since this morning.”

Bilbo couldn’t help herself and laughed at his forwardness. Frodo put his arms around their legs, and laughed as well, probably not understanding quite why his mama was laughing in the first place.

“Oh you cheeky-!” Bilbo admonished, interrupted by her own giggles. Bofur matched her with his own hearty chuckles.

“I am glad you are here,  _ laslel _ .” Bofur told her, and she could almost feel affection pouring from his words.

“I’m glad I am here too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laslel means 'rose of all roses'
> 
> The ‘sufganiyot’ is an actual Jewish dish, and it is like a jelly doughnut. Jewish food is the basis I use for Dwarven food. You'll probably see more like it in the future, because I am a food fic junkie. 
> 
> Unfortunately I might not be able to update this weekend (because guess who works all weekend and babysits on top of that?)
> 
> I hope you liked them finally meeting! Any suggestion for what you want to happen in the future? Comments are always welcomed!


	17. House and Home

The gate was witness to their embrace for a bit longer than probably necessary. Bofur pulled back finally and smiled at his fiance. He then moved to lift Frodo up into his arms. The tyke was a bit heavier than expected, but nothing for him truly.

“I have something to show you.” Bofur told him and Frodo smiled. The crinkles of his nose was indeed like his mother’s, as was the slight dimples and wide smile. Bofur looked again at Bilbo with a crooked smile. “I’ve been preparing.”

“Oh, have you?” Bilbo said with a sweet smile and Bofur rewarded her with a smirk of his own. Bofur took hold of the pony’s lead and led the hobbits and their cart into Erebor. Frodo’s eyes were wide and searching as he took in the lack of light inside the mountain. It was dimmer, but not dark, as there were systems of mirrors reflecting sunlight inside and lanterns, of course.

Bilbo looked equally wondrous and Bofur almost sighed. Those pouty lips moved in a slack-jawed awe and her honey eyes bright and adventurous, those would be his weaknesses. 

Bofur led them through the marketplaces and to the housing levels. Frodo and Bilbo had several questions, most of which Bofur was able to answer in one fashion or another. As they asked about each thing that was commonplace to Bofur, he resolved to share them with them.

When Frodo had to ask what a hamantashen was and Bofur just had to stop them for a moment to introduce them to the wonders of the cookie with three folded edges and a fruity filling. After eating a few too many raspberry hamantashens, they were back on their way again.

Bofur was almost embarrassed about how many dwarrow were congratulating him as they went past, or at least looking at them a bit longer than they needed to. He had been crowing to everyone he knew about how Bilbo was coming, but now he realises he might have been a little overzealous about it.

Either way, he was happy that she was with him now, and that was what counted most in his mind. Bilbo was by his side and Frodo was in his arms and that was one of the most wonderful feelings he could have felt.

Bilbo even already showed him some guarded affection, which is more than he might have hoped. She was taking chances to hug him close and holding onto his arm and Bofur couldn’t help but feel a little bright and rosy inside when she did so.

With those soft feelings in mind, he hoped that she would truly like the house he built for them, for her. It was ready for her and now that she was here, it was complete. When they made it to the door, Bilbo was already amazed.

“A round door?” She asked, almost reverently, touching gently the green painted wood.

“I had some advice from Cassia.” Bofur admitted, but Bilbo just touched the surface with her fingertips. When she turned around, she had the misty beginnings of tears in her eyes.

“You made this?” She asked, hushed, gently.

“Yes.” Bofur told her, softly. She touched the handle and looked back at Bofur in askance. Bofur set Frodo down on the ground before the door, took Frodo’s hand and placed it over the handle. Bofur then nodded and together, his hobbits opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m sorry, I just love cliffhangers.
> 
> Hamantashens are yet another Jewish food that I’m borrowing for Dwarrow culture.
> 
> Unfortunately, this week will be extremely busy, so I might not be updating very regularly for a while. So is the life of a graduating student.


	18. Exploration

Bilbo’s hand rested yet on the door handle, even after the door had been opened. Her mouth was open slightly, in shock or maybe a form of awe. Frodo took no such care and was running rampant through the dwarven smial. Bilbo touched the arches gently, with careful brushes of her fingertips against the carvings. 

Frodo had found his room and was delighted with the light blue walls and the window seat. The small bed was just his size and he flopped onto it with a loud giggle. He romped in the bedding for a bit before bouncing himself straight off the bed only to be scooped up by Bofur, who had trailed in after him.

“This is so….great!” Frodo said, looking for just the right word.

“Great?”

“Amazing! Perfect! Other words!” Frodo cheered back.

Bofur laughed. He felt a light hand laid on his shoulder. He turned slightly to see Bilbo, still quiet, still with wide eyes, looking about the room. Bilbo looked over the bed, now mussed, and over the small bookshelf and the window and the carefully painted walls. She bit her lip slightly and looked back at Bofur.

Tears were welling in her eyes, making them watery and wet. Bofur nearly set Frodo down, alarmed by Bilbo’s expression, but Bilbo motioned for him not too. A few wet drops dribbled down her cheek and Bofur tried to hold her slightly, with Frodo still in his arms.

“Mama, why are you crying?” Frodo asked, moving a pudgy hand out to wipe the side of his mother’s face. Bilbo let out a slow laugh.

“Oh darling…” Bilbo said, looking at her son. Then her eyes flickered to Bofur. “You made this home. For us, for Frodo, for...for this family of sorts.” Bilbo said,wrapping her arms back around Bofur. Bofur’s heart nearly broke. She was crying because he had built her home.

“You took such care…”Bilbo said, almost hiccupping. “To make a space for Frodo in your life.” She looked across the room and then back at her child, who was still between her and Bofur. She moved one hand up to gently caress his cheek. “Mama’s just very happy, little sprout.”

Bofur gently leaned in and pressed her forehead against his own. Bilbo looked up at him with wet eyes, but eyes with happy tones of honey brown and slight smile lines.

“Of course I did.” Bofur said, tenderly. “Why should I not to my best when I was expecting two blessings?”

Bilbo left out a huff of laughter, nearly breathless and she let Bofur wipe of her tear tracks, using the hand not holding her son. She allowed herself a moment to compose and Bofur let Frodo down to explore the house a bit more.

As soon as the shakiness left Bilbo’s breathes, Bofur took her smaller, softer hand in his own calloused one. Bilbo squeezed it gently back and gave Bofur a beauteous smile.

“Truly. Thank you.” Bilbo said. Bofur shook his head.

“Thank you, Bilbo.”

“For what?”

“For allowing me this chance at a family.” Bofur said with a broad smile.

“Surely you would have…?” Bilbo asked and then thought for a moment. If he had truly a chance of a wife here in the mountain, then she would certainly not be here.

“I’m happy for the family that I have right here.” Bofur said. “And I’m especially happy to have two amazing hobbits in it.”

Bilbo blushed slightly and pushed him slightly, embarrassed.

“Oh, you charmer.” She laughed.

“The one and only.” Bofur said, with a wide smile.

Despite his cheek, Bilbo gave him a gentle kiss. If there were a few more than that before Frodo came back to his room, who could fault them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that this story might be winding down here soon, but I also feel like I want to write a hundred more chapters. Strange predicament, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. Any suggestions for how you want it to go?
> 
> Thank you for those who have stayed with me! Your comments are all amazing and I love them!


	19. Ventures

After the tour of the house, Bilbo and Bofur fell into their own sort of rhythm. Bofur had taken a week off of work, as so to let Bilbo adjust to the mountain, and well, himself. They stayed in the house mostly, to allow for a bit of accustomation. Bilbo and Frodo were itching to go to the marketplace or to visit or to do something, and that was when Bofur would let them loose on the garden.

Bilbo had nearly wept again when she saw the garden terrace and the roses planted along the sides. She had almost immediately made plans of where to put her tomatoes and asked Bofur many questions about what grew in the mountain that Bofur didn’t quite have all the answers to.

It was a little different, living with someone, two someones even, that were his and not another’s. Bofur had slept out on the couch the first two nights, so Bilbo could have the bed. On the third night, he was woken by the gentle taps of a fingertip against his nose.

Bilbo had her hair down about her shoulders, still mussed and waved. Her nightshirt was slightly large for her and she looked almost like a child, but was still very much an adult.

“Won’t you come to bed?” Bilbo asked, inviting him into the bedroom.

Bofur had to admit, sleeping with a curly headed hobbit tucked under his chin and under his arms was a far better way to sleep.

Slowly, Bilbo began to adapt to the arrangement like they had lived together for years. There was an underlying connection due to their exchanged letters, yes, but they also had the gentle affection of a couple who had lived and loved together for many years.

Bofur found he rather enjoyed that. He enjoyed listening to his hobbits discuss the virtues of sweet peas and dahlias. He enjoyed waking up to Frodo cracking eggs and trying to help Bilbo cook breakfast, and gosh did the many breakfasts still confuse him even after all of Cassia’s lectures. He liked the evenings, when he had a small hobbit in his lap demanding for another story from his mother, who would nestle into his side and oblige with a tale of lost princes and dragons.

It was a good time of happiness and tranquility and Bofur found himself regretting that he might eventually go back to work. 

“I wish I didn’t have to leave you two during the day.” Bofur told Bilbo, after Frodo had been tucked into bed neatly. 

“Well.” Bilbo started. “I might have a solution.”

Bilbo told Bilbo about her own wealth, as both she and Theodoric had been relatively well off.

“I never really spent much of it, and if we could use it here, then…” Bilbo left off.

“I don’t want to use your money.” Bofur said. “I do like working, and having something to do with my hands, I just wish that I didn’t need to be gone the whole day.”

“What if you didn’t have to be gone all day?” Bilbo asked. “You made all this.” She said, with a wide sweep of her arms, gesturing to the house he had made. “You are amazing with woodwork. You made Frodo’s toys and all the detail on the house.”

“And what does that have to do with it?” Bofur asked, still confused.

“You should have your own store!” Bilbo exclaimed. “Or maybe just a stall. If you made those toys and sold them, or did carvings, you wouldn’t have to be gone all day.”

Bofur thought for a moment. “A stall?”

“I’ll supply some of the initial start up money, for the materials and to get a place for it.”

“I don’t want you to spend money-”

“I want to.” Bilbo interrupted. “Money does no good sitting around. If it make you closer for Frodo and I, then I would want to spend it.”

“I’ll think about it.” Bofur told her.

The idea of being closer to his family was a nice one, and he certainly saw the appeal of it. Thinking of having his own stall in the market, or even a storefront like Bilbo suggested, it sounded like something out of his wildest dreams he had never thought he could dream.

He could picture toys littering the shelving and counter space. He could see children playing with them and dealing with adults over what carvings and carpentry they needed. He could see having a space behind the counter where Frodo played with his hopping rabbit and Bilbo smiled behind the counter. He could imagine little curly headed children with barefeet running around their legs.

Bofur would let himself imagine all that for now. For now, he had his curly headed soon-to-be-wife in his arms, and he was not going to give that up for all of Arda.


	20. Wedding Plans

Bofur may have had the first few days alone with his family, but eventually Cassia and Bombur came by to wish the hobbits well. They brought Ruby with them and Cassia even made them some sort of lingonberry pie that Bilbo immediately confiscated, for whatever reason. 

The hobbits were happy at being reunited and were all smiles and teasing smiles. Cassia was obviously enamoured by Frodo and loved picking him up and cuddling with him.

“Oh, how cute!” Cassia told Bilbo, who had Ruby. “I make cute babies, but you have to go and show me up!” Cassia teased, and Bilbo held up Ruby, who was sucking her fist with a cute cooing face.

“Oh really?” Bilbo said, and the ladies laughed. “Besides,” Bilbo continued. “I’m sure your next one will be cute. Two months, right?” Cassia’s eyes widened and Bombur nearly had a heart attack behind her.

“Bilbo!” Cassia all but hissed. “I didn’t tell them yet!” Bilbo gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

“Oh Yavanna!” Bilbo said, her eyes wide.

“Cassia, are you…?” Bombur asked quietly.

“I was going to tell you on Ruby’s birthday.” Cassia insisted.

As Bombur held his wife in a tight embrace, but not too tight, of course, Bofur leaned over to Bilbo.

“How could you tell? She looks no different?” Bofur asked and Bilbo just chuckled.

“I know what pregnancy looks like, even this early. Swollen ankles, she holds herself differently, she keeps touching her stomach.” Bofur let out a low whistle. 

“I suppose I might of figured it out, eventually, myself.” Bilbo gave him a knowing look and Bofur quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, Bom, look at those two.” Cassia teased. “One would think they were the married couple.” She said, letting Frodo out of her arms and scooping up her daughter.

“Cassia.” Bofur warned and Bilbo only blushed.

“When is the wedding, however?” Cassia asked. “I know you two wanted to wait, like Bom and I did, but you guys are close enough after a few days that one might expect you’ve already tied the knot.”

“Well.” Bilbo said slowly. “I have no objections to a wedding, but we simply haven’t planned much for it.”

“I remember your wedding, but I’m not sure how to blend Hobbit and Dwarf wedding enough to work for us.” Bofur said as he leaned against the side of Bilbo’s armchair.

“Well, we’ll have to come up with something then.” Cassia said. “Don’t forget Bilbo, you didn’t let me plan your last wedding, so you have to let me this time!”

Bilbo laughed at her, lightheartedly.

“I suppose I might allow it. I’d need my maid of honor-” Bilbo hadn’t even finished her sentence before her cousin had passed her daughter to her husband and had her arms thrown about her neck.

“You won’t regret it Bilbo!” Cassia said and Bilbo could barely see over her shoulder to see Bofur laughing and Bombur fretting over Cassia moving so fast.

“I would sure hope not.” Bilbo laughed.

“There are the most beautiful lilies that grow by the lake! You could make them into a wreath and there are honeysuckles by the foothills and oh Bilbo! You could have it in the Glittering Caves!” Cassia said, more and more excited with each item she thought of. “They are these huge crystals that glow and a little pond that you could stand near! Oh you’re going to love it darling!” Cassia insisted as she went back to her husband to pick Ruby back up and twirled her about.

“You’d make the cutest flower girl, sweetie! And Frodo as a ringbearer-!” Cassia said, and Bilbo was getting sick at watching her spin.

“Are you sure we should let her do this?” Bofur asked as they watched Bombur try to calm his frenzied wife. “She might just excite herself into a heart attack if we let her.” Bilbo laughed at the thought.

“I’m sure nothing bad will come of it. Cassia’s been wedding planning since she was a tween. You should have heard her directing Essie Gold and Oleander Proudfoot on how to decorate the Party Tree.”

“I’m sure we’ll have our own little repeat here…” Bofur said.

“I think we just might.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for a reference as aging, Frodo is about five and Ruby is about three years and several months old. Hobbits grow quickly as kids and then slowly as tweens and Dwarrow have pretty consistent, slower ageing. So, Frodo is more like a human child of eight in maturity, while Ruby ages like a dwarf and is closer to a ten month old. I figured it was time to explain the ages.
> 
> Funny enough, I had already written out Cassia’s pregnancy reveal before people started wanting more babies in the story. She was always going to have another during the course of the story. I loved the idea of the reason why Bombur had a dozen kids was because his wife was a hobbit.


	21. The Wedding

They did not have their wedding in the Glittering Caves like Cassia had envisioned at first. They placated her by planning the party to be held there afterwards. The location they chose was a small hall, much like the one Bilbo watched Lalia have her wedding in.

Lalia and her husband Esmond were in attendance, as was Carmella and Marcella, who had both already married their dwarves by the point. Bellisima was unfortunately unable to attend, as she and her husband had decided to move to Ered Luin.

The girls all had their roles in helping her ready for the wedding, just as Cassia did and Bilbo had, when it was Lalia’s marriage. They were some of the ones that were helping, but not all. SEveral of Bofur’s friends had came out to help and support the couple.

Dori, Nori’s brother, had made her the dress and Ori had done some of the embroidery for it. Bilbo and Dori had become good friends since Bofur introduced the brothers, and the trio had not only weaved the richly colored cloth, but composed it into a combination of both hobbit and dwarven styles.

The neckline was wide and squares and the length was to her mid shin, much like her hobbit dresses. The bodice was deep purple with a lacy cream colored undershirt with frilled sleeves. The lace was even gently tinged purple and tatted by Cassia, who wanted her own touch on the dress. The skirt was a lighter purple and she had a lace apron to lay over the top, much like the undershirt, and a ribbon to tie it on. There was a bit of silver embroidery on the bodice and even a small chain with a few tokens on it.

“These token are for good luck.” Dori had explained when asked. “It’s meant to encourage a long, fruitful marriage.”

They did not make Bilbo a traditional flower wreath. Instead, they braided her hair back from the temples and to the back of her neck while leaving the rest of her curls toppling down her back. On top of the back of the braid, they placed small lavender roses, grown from Bilbo’s own garden, which meant ‘love at first sight’. They also put in several pins with small, rounded moonstones on the ends. There was one strand of hair left to curl on the side of her face, to be left for braiding during the ceremony.

After Bilbo’s face had a small brushing of rouge and a smudge of light purple powder across her eyelids, Cassia stood back and looked approvingly. Lalia smiled, one hand curled on her pregnant belly and Carmella and Marcella nodded in unison.

“Are you ready, Bilbo?” Cassia asked softly, beaming with happiness and pride. Cassia directed her to the large mounted mirror and Bilbo looked at her reflection in the glass. The woman in the mirror was glowing with bliss and pride. Her hair was artfully placed and her dress was beautiful and she looked truly fit to be wed.

“Oh girls...” Bilbo said, trying not to let herself cry. The woman in the mirror looked far more happier than even the last time she had been set to wed.

“Let’s not keep your public waiting, Bilbo.” Lalia told her and Cassia led her out.

Bilbo took deep breathes, standing outside the doors of the hall. The girls went to sit in the hall while Bombur and Cassia waited at the doors with her as the Best Man and Maid of Honor. Ruby and Frodo looked dashing, and Frodo would be holding Ruby’s hand as they went down the aisle, to make sure the toddler would make it all the way. 

Everyone else Bilbo knew from the mountain would be seated within the hall. Dori, Ori, Nori, Bifur, the girls, even Zhani, the guard from when she first arrived.  At the head of the room, before the minister, would be Bofur. Bilbo knew that he would be wearing traditional dwarven garb, with the fur coat and large belt and long tunics. She also knew that he would probably be wearing his hat. Bilbo also knew that she wouldn’t wish it any other way.

Cheery music, a mix of dwarrow hymnals and hobbit party songs, a style composed with Bilbo and Bofur in mind, began to play. Frodo took Ruby’s hand and brought her into the hall. Ruby giggled and began throwing rose petals with her free hand, while Frodo was concentrating on not dropping the marriage beads, despite them being sewn onto the pillow he carried.

Next was the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Cassia looked back and Bilbo nodded in turn. Bombur and Cassia went into the hall before her and when they took their places at the front of the room, Bilbo came in behind them, holding her bouquet in front of herself.

At first, she kept her eyes on the ground, making sure she took slow enough steps that she wouldn’t get to the front before the music was finished. She pointed her eyes upwards and smiled to see her groom waiting for her.

If Bilbo was glowing, Bofur was positively beaming. Bofur had a light brown fur coat on with a deep purple tunic beneath and creamy colored breeches. His belt was silver with a few moonstones imbedded into it. He wore his hat, but underneath, he wore one braid instead of his customary hairstyle, with a part of the front left unbraided. To Bofur, Bilbo was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and it was likewise for Bilbo. Bilbo reached Bofur and took his hand. Bofur gave it a whiskery kiss before she stood beside him in front of the minister.

Their minister was Balin, an advisor to the king, had wanted to do the officiating since it was one of the few hobbit-dwarf marriages they have had so far, and he had done Carmella and Marcella’s wedding as well. He smiled at them warmly, almost grandfatherly. As the music slowed, he began to speak.

“Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of three people. Bilbo Whitfoot-Baggins, Bofur, son of Kefur, and Frodo Whitfoot-Baggins.” Bilbo looked to Frodo, who smiled back at his mother. 

“Even though your marriage was arranged before you met, you fell in love by chance. You're here today because you're making a choice. You both are choosing each other, under the eyes of Mahal and his wife Yavanna. You've chosen to be with someone who exemplifies you, who makes you think, makes you smile, and makes every day brighter.”

Bilbo looked at Bofur again, into his deep, rich brown eyes and smiled even brighter. Bofur winked and smiled just as broadly.

“You're about to make promises to each other that you intend to keep; you're going to vow to take care of each other. You will vow to stand up for one another, and find happiness in the other. Will you, Bofur, Son of Kefur, keep Bilbo Whitfoot-Baggins as your wife under Mahal — to laugh with her, go on adventures with her, support her through life's tough moments, be proud of her, grow old with her, and find new reasons to love her every day?”

Bofur didn’t need to even glance at Bilbo before he answered with a very firm. “I will.” 

“Will you, Bilbo Whitfoot-Baggins, keep Bofur, Son of Kefur, as your husband under Yavanna — to laugh with him, go on adventures with him, support him through life's tough moments, be proud of him, grow old with him, and find new reasons to love him every day?”

“I will.” Bilbo said, as firmly as Bofur, and they both connected eyes and grinned even more widely. 

“Will you, Bilbo and Bofur, be each other's partners from this day forward? Will you bring out the best in one another, share your happiest moments together, and love each other absolutely — for the rest of this lifetime and for whatever may come next?”

“We will.” Bofur and Bilbo said in unison. They could almost hear someone in the small crowd try to discreetly cry. 

“You’ve both chosen to wear marriage bead as a reminder of these promises.” Balin continued.  “People often say the inside of beads are a perfect circle, with no beginning and no end. But these beads did have their own beginning. The stones were formed a long time ago deep with the earth. Eventually, a series of lucky events caused them to rise to the surface, where a miner of our own reclaimed them. Metal was then liquefied in a furnace at a thousand degrees — molded, cooled, and painstakingly polished. Something beautiful was made from raw elements. “

Bilbo looked back at Bofur and thought of the years he had worked himself as a miner. The many years before they met, and how important it had been to him. He had mentioned it to her many times and now he was choosing to leave it behind to own his own business at Bilbo’s request. Bilbo smiled as she was yet again reminded of the love Bofur felt for her.

“Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, and through a combination of serendipity and effort, imperfect beings shape it into something extraordinary. It’s the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all. As you look at these beads over the many years of your marriage, remember that. You’ve created something invaluable, and just you’ll protect these beads, you’ll protect the commitments you’ve made to one another today.”

Balin motioned for Frodo to come forward. Frodo stood before Bilbo and Bofur and beamed at them.

“ These sacred vows are not just between Bilbo and Bofur, because you will not only be a new couple, you will be a new family. “

Bofur cleared his throat slightly before kneeling before Frodo. He pulled a small bead out of his pocket, silver with a small bright blue gem in the side. “I love you, Frodo and I look forward to making your life full of happiness and accomplishments, nurturing your creativity, encouraging your independence, and making sure you always know what a gift you are to this world.”

Bofur gently sectioned off a part of Frodo’s curly hair and began short,  simple braid. “I was not there when you took your first steps, but I promise that now I will love and support you in every step that you take in your life.”

Frodo tried not to cry, but Bilbo could see that he was holding it back. When Bofur finished putting the bead in Frodo’s hair, Bilbo wiped away his tear. “Your bead is a symbol of the love the two of use hold for you, dearest.” She said.

Frodo nodded before going to stand next to Bombur again. Bombur rested his hand on Frodo’s shoulder. Bilbo watched for a moment before turning back to her groom.

“Now, the bride and groom had prepared their vows to be exchanged.” Balin led in.

Bofur took out a paper from his breast pocket. It was slightly crinkled and Bilbo could see several crossed out lines and effort written into the straggly lines. He sectioned out the parts of her hair that she had left out of the braiding as Frodo gave him the bead he had prepared. It was silver as well, with a large purple toned moonstone.

“I give you my promise to be by your side forevermore. I promise to love, to honor, and to listen as you tell me of your thoughts, your hopes, your fears, and your dreams. I promise to love you deeply and truly because it is your heart that moves me, your head that challenges me, your humor that delights me, and your hands I wish to hold until the end of my days. With your help and guidance I promise to be a true and faithful husband and parent. My love for you and Frodo is unshakable, and I commit myself to both of you from this day forward.”

Bilbo couldn’t help but look up to attempt to not let the tears overflow her eyes and ruin her makeup. While she knew exactly how Bofur felt, this was just cementing that affirmation even further. Bilbo had memorised her own vows, prepared separately from Bofur’s. She took the strand of Bofur’s unbraided hair into her hands and began making the motions of a braid as she spoke.

“I vow to be faithful in sickness and in health, during times of want and plenty. I will encourage you to grow and change. I vow to be your family in distance and in closeness, in sorrow and in triumph. I will build a life with you. I will delight in our many adventures and challenges. I vow to laugh with you in good times and to solace you when you are downhearted. I will come to mutual decisions with you. I’ve seen your kindness and your strength. I will strive to not take you for granted. I choose you to be my partner in life. I vow to take you as my husband. My heart is yours. I ask on my own behalf and that of my son that you join our family.”

Bilbo placed the bead on the end of the braid and looked at her groom to find a big fat tear rolling down Bofur’s cheek. She carefully wiped it away and Bofur chuckled, nuzzling into her hand.

Balin smiled before clearing his throat slightly.

“May your marriage bring you all the exquisite excitements a marriage should bring. May you need one another, but not out of weakness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you look for things to praise, often say, "I love you!" and take no notice of small faults. May you have happiness, and may you find it making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it loving one another.”

Then, with a slight pause.

“You may kiss your bride.”

Bofur’s hands caught Bilbo about the waist and he lifted her into the air easily and after a quick twirl, brought her in for a searing kiss. They almost didn’t notice friends and family cheering them on in the background. 

When Bofur set Bilbo down gently, they both took hold of Frodo’s hands and walked back down the aisle with either hand in their own. The warmth and intimacy of that moment was like nothing else they had ever felt before and as they left the hall, they began their first steps as a family.

  
  


_ The End. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who like a visual, Bilbo’s wedding dress is this: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/0a/de/bd/0adebdd1e4fd61cb4415d1e3d76329c9.jpg  
>  And her hair is this with some alteration: http://o.aolcdn.com/smp/is/submissions/uploads/18153/523a29d4df844$!x900.jpg  
>  Yes, this is indeed the end of this journey. I was so excited to add it on that I only waited until midnight to post it instead of my usual midday time, haha. There is nothing saying that there won’t be any continuation of this, in fact, I am considering writing a sequel. We’ll just have to see, however.  
>  I’d like to thank everyone who has bookmarked or left wonderful comments for me. They’re like pure fuel to my writing, really. I hope to see all of you during future stories or even just on AO3 in general. You’ve been wonderful.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
